Koenigsegg Regera
}} The 2016 Koenigsegg Regera - abbreviated as Regera '16 and KoenigseggRegera''Abbreviation in ''Forza Motorsport 7 - is a hybrid RWD hypercar featured in Forza Horizon 3 as VIP membership content, and as standard in Forza Motorsport 7 and Forza Horizon 4. In Forza Horizon 4 it can also be unlocked in the Forzathon Shop during the Series 14 Summer Season from September 26, 2019 to October 3, 2019. Synopsis The Regera, Swedish for "rule", is a limited-production, targa-top hybrid hypercar by Koenigsegg that was unveiled at the 2015 Geneva Motor Show. It was designed as a more practical, grand tourer alternative to the lightweight, track-focused hypercar, and is stated to be the most powerful and fastest accelerating production car ever. Drivetrain The Koenigsegg Regera is powered by a 5 liter (5,000 cc) twin-turbocharged aluminum V8 engine producing at 7,800 rpm with a redline set at 8,250 rpm and at least from 2,700 to 6,170 rpm. The maximum torque produced by the engine is at 4,100 rpm. The V8 has four valves per cylinder, double overhead camshafts, dry sump lubrication, and a compression ratio of 9.3:1. The twin turbochargers use Koenigsegg-patented backpressure, while the car has of boost. Supplementing the twin-turbocharged V8 engine is an electric drive system that consists of three YASA-developed electric motors that produce a total of : one electric motor-generator on the crankshaft; and two other wheel-shaft-mounted electric motors. The total power output comes out as at high rpms. At low speeds, the electric motors fill in the power, giving a maximum combined power output of and a torque output exceeding . The Regera also comes with a 4.5 kWh 800V battery pack. These stats make the Regera the most powerful non-pre-tuned car in the Forza series, especially after being given higher specifications in Forza Motorsport 7, with and . With the latter torque output, the Regera also has the most torque of any production car in the Forza series. Transmission The Regera uses the Koenigsegg Direct Drive System (KDD). Developed by the Koenigsegg Advanced Engineering Team, the KDD allows for pure EV (electric vehicle) mode and has a single-speed fixed gear transmission, often called a direct drive, with a 2.73:1 reduction ratio. As with other Koenigsegg models, the Regera is rear-wheel drive. Exhaust A central fake exhaust pipe serves to suck in air to cool the batteries down alongside actual twin Akrapovič exhausts that are located in the rear diffuser. These exhausts are part of a custom-designed, tuned titanium exhaust system that is meant to produce a sound harkening back to 20th century performance cars. Platform Due to being a more luxury-oriented car, it is much heavier than other Koenigsegg models, weighing . Despite this, its power-to-weight ratio of per tonne is greater than even that of the One:1, with per tonne.Regera power-to-weight ratio calculated using Forza Motorsport 7 weight specification of and power specification of At , the Regera generates of downforce. Performance The Regera is capable of 0 to in 2.8 seconds, 0 to in 5.1 seconds and an electronically limited top speed of , which is actually lower in each Forza appearance, especially under homologation rules in Forza Motorsport 7. Carrying tremendous amounts of power and torque and being RWD, the Regera is very difficult to control due to experiencing major wheelspin under full throttle, requiring drivers to feather the throttle frequently, especially when exiting corners. Despite this, the Regera is also one of the fastest accelerating cars in the series, reaching much faster than most cars. Having a stronger focus on luxury and practicality than its track-focused siblings, the Regera exhibits some understeer around corners but otherwise has highly efficient braking. With a top speed of , the Regera is very useful for high speed tracks. Statistics Trivia Game-specific * The Regera has no conversion upgrades available. *It was previously unlockable as a Bounty Hunter reward and Specialty Dealer in Forza Motorsport 7. * Going to the Tuning menu with the Regera selected reveals a second gear in the Gearing section. This second gear is unused. This does not appear in Forza Motorsport 7. * In Forza Horizon 4, the Regera incorrectly backfires from the central cooling vent instead of the two integrated diffuser exhaust. This has now been fixed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oroIQ_UAWt4 Specifications * Due to game limitations, the Regera does not enter full electric mode whilst in reverse, unlike in real life, instead staying in full hybrid mode. * The Regera has a targa top that permanently stays on the car in the games. * The Regera's rear wing does not tilt under braking like its real life counterpart. * The Regera used in the games is the pre-production model instead of the final production model introduced at the 2016 Geneva Motor Show. Gallery FM7 KoenigseggRegera Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 KoenigseggRegera Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Regera 16 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Regera 16 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Forzavista FH4 Koenigsegg Regera Front.jpg|Front FH4 Koenigsegg Regera Rear.jpg|Rear FM7 KoenigseggRegera Engine.jpg|Engine FM7 KoenigseggRegera Interior.jpg|Interior FM7 KoenigseggRegera Vista.jpg|Explode View References